kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Otoya Kurenai
is the main Kamen Rider Ixa from the year 1986 and only human to transform into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, at the expense of his own life, in an attempt to stop the King. Fictional Character Biography Otoya Kurenai is Wataru's father who battles the Fangire menace in 1986, his ideology that "All humans are music" his reason of fighting Fangires was to protect that music. Otoya is a ladies man who retires from being a professional violinist for reasons unknown. It is by accident that he interferes in Yuri Aso's mission and is eventually brought into their group as a result. Though normally a casanova, Otoya is vexed on anything marriage related, things always staying the same, and others getting in his way. He was the first to learn Jiro is actually a Wolfen, although no one believes him until later when Jiro threatened Yuri and reveals himself. He then becomes the second user of the Ixa System when Jiro was exposed, putting up a front of not suffering the suit's side effects. He is also capable of reasoning with Fangires who are not truly evil, he befriending Ōmura/Frog Fangire as he convinces him not to harm others. During his battle with the Fangire Race, Otoya falls in love with Maya, the original Queen of the Checkmate Four, resulting in the chain of events that led to him becoming the second Dark Kiva after forming a pact with Kivat-bat the 2nd to take on the Fangires' King. Otoya, with help from a time-traveling Wataru, succeeds in destroying the King at the cost of being on the verge of death due to the strain of wielding Kiva's power. Otoya would then pay final visits to Yuri and the Arms Monsters before finally dying in Maya's arms after playing her favorite song. He would leave behind the Bloody Rose, a violin that Otoya himself made with Maya's help, for Wataru. However, in a strange turn of events in 2008, Otoya's spirit makes his appearance when he suddenly finds himself in Wataru's body. During that time, he recognized Megumi and Kivat as the children of those from his time. He also starts building a new violin with Wataru unaware that his father is building it through him. He would appear to Wataru in spirit one final time, encouraging his son not to give up as he lives on through him. In the non-canon The Queen of the Castle in the Demon World net spin-off movies, Otoya is brought into the present and bought the Café mald'amour, renaming it the "Café Otoya D'amour" and attempting to remodel it. Rider Powers *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 4.2t **'Kicking power': 1.8t **'Maximum jump height': 18m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.6s is the mode used by Ixa mostly in the year 1986 in one of its early prototypes. Although the Ixa System prototype was present in 1986, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Ixa Belt, a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation and the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Jiro despite being a Wolfen, and it harmed Otoya to the point of total memory loss. - Dark Kiva= *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dark Kiva only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form in black and red. However, Dark Kiva does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on his body as Kiva needs to control his power. As Dark Kiva, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis and the use of the Kiva insignia as a weapon. As Maya would later explain, the Kiva power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, as Otoya had used the Dark Kiva power a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Shima also mentioned this when Wataru revealed his heritage to him. }} Equipment Devices *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Otoya Kurenai is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ixa, his suit actor is , whereas the suit actor for Kamen Rider Dark Kiva is . References #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixamet". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixamet.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Burst Mode". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/burstmode.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Rising Ixa". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/risingixa.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"イクサ！バージョンアップだ！！". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/13.shtml. Retrieved 2008-10-31. #"TV Asahi's page for Ixa Belt and the Ixa Knuckle". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixaknuckle.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixa Calibur". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixacalibur.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"イクサ！バージョンアップだ！！". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/13.shtml. Retrieved 2008-10-31. #"TV Asahi's page for the Garulu Saber". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/garulusaber.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixariser". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixariser.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"Honda | お客様相談センター | 仮面ライダーのバイク（仮面ライダーイクサ）". http://www.honda.co.jp/customer/tips/kamen-rider/ixa/index.html. Retrieved 2008-11-20. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixalion". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixalion.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Powerd Ixer". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/powerdixer.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes